


BillDip Smut Week (Aug 8-14)

by SpyroForLife



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Fingering, Billdip Smut Week, Biting, Blasphemy, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, Edging, Frottage, Knifeplay, Levitation, M/M, Magic, Medical Kink, Mild Gore, NSFW, PWP, Public Sex, Riding, Rough Sex, Scratching, Sounding, Whipping, church kink, worship kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7613812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyroForLife/pseuds/SpyroForLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A week of BillDip smut one-shots following various prompts. Will update once a day over the course of a week and the prompt will be listed in the summary each day. Enjoy the smut and feel free to participate too!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hold Me Up Against the Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt is Rough Sex! Also includes some master/pet talk and tied wrists. Wanna participate? The prompts can be found here! http://billdip-smut.tumblr.com/post/147600882292/billdip-smut-week

Dipper had told Bill not to hold back and a safeword had been assigned. So Bill was going to show him exactly how demons liked to play.

The moment they agreed on their word and Dipper gave consent to start, effectively handing the reins to Bill, Bill grabbed him by the arms and yanked him close, pressing their lips together.

Dipper gasped in surprise, but gave in, opening his mouth and letting Bill lead. Bill explored it hungrily, nails biting into Dipper’s arms to keep him still. Tongues met and teeth bumped, and Bill quickly backed him up, slamming him into a wall.

The human gasped with pain, breaking away for a desperate breath, and Bill bit into his throat, hard enough to draw blood. The jolt of pain made Dipper struggle, and his wrists were pinned back, as Bill dragged his teeth up, tongue teasing along tender skin, nipping on sensitive spots. It hurt but it felt good, and Dipper’s legs were soon trembling, pants growing tight.

“Put your arms behind your back and keep them there,” Bill ordered in a husky voice against his ear.

“Okay.” Dipper waited for Bill to let go of his arms, then obediently put them behind his back, hands together.

Bill nodded with approval and began sliding his hands under Dipper’s shirt, nails digging in and scraping the skin, and Dipper shivered. Bill watched him closely, pupils large with lust, slit-shaped. Dipper smiled expectantly at him.

With a growl, Bill moved one of his hands, swiftly grabbing Dipper’s hair and yanking his head back. The man cried out, eyes watering, and his mouth was covered by Bill’s.

The demon was insistent, tongue tracing along Dipper’s lips until he opened his mouth, and then exploring inside. Dipper’s cheeks burned, and he followed along the best he could, but he was quickly becoming overwhelmed.

Bill pulled back, licking his lips. He kept holding Dipper’s hair, taking in the slightly pained look on his partner’s face. Then he smiled. “You’re adorable, Pine Tree.” He kissed him again, then let go, kneeling down and pushing both hands up under Dipper’s shirt. He found his nipples, rubbing them firmly, listening to Dipper’s soft gasps and moans as the buds drew stiff.

“Please…” Dipper begged, needing more touch. His hands shook, he wanted so badly to reach out and touch the other.

“Keep them behind you,” Bill said, then pushed Dipper’s shirt up so he could see his chest. He leaned in, kissing the flushed skin, and ran his tongue over each nipple, suckling on them.

This shouldn’t be getting to Dipper so much, but Bill’s firmness and the way he was being forced to submit was a huge turn on. Dipper shifted his weight, planting his legs a little further apart.

Bill pulled back, straightening up and taking hold of the shirt. “Arms up, above your head.”

Dipper lifted his arms, and Bill pulled his shirt off, tossing it aside. He returned his arms to their previous position and Bill gave a nod of approval, tugging off his own shirt. Then, after a moment of thought, began discarding the rest.

“Match me,” he directed.

Dipper eagerly copied him, stripping off clothing, until they were both standing naked together.

“Much better,” Bill said, picking up Dipper’s shirt and twisting it. “Arms behind you again, good boy…”

Dipper’s chest glowed, he always liked when Bill called him that. Bill moved behind him and used the shirt to tie his wrists together, then returned to his front. He shoved him against the wall, pressing flush against him and kissing his lips. It was a harsh meeting of teeth and gums, and Dipper shuddered before responding, letting the aggressive demon dominate his mouth. It got his heart racing, body growing hot, Bill was so dangerous and Dipper really shouldn’t be getting intimate with him, his very humanity rebelled against it, but he absolutely loved it. It was so wrong and filthy and he’d never give this up for another partner.

Bill’s hips pressed against him to keep him pinned, and Dipper moaned as their erections rubbed together. At least Bill was just as hard as he was.

Bill’s hands fell to Dipper’s waist, nails gripping hard enough to scratch, and when Dipper shifted, they cut into him. Dipper broke away to gasp, and his arms strained as he tried to instinctively hold onto the other.

“Still trying to defy me, huh?” Bill asked, voice low. “Then you’ll have to wait even longer to get what you want.”

“Bill,” Dipper whined.

The demon slapped his side before dropping down onto his knees. “Quiet. And you know better than to call me that.”

Dipper swallowed. So that’s how Bill was playing. “I… I apologize, Master.”

“Apology accepted. We’ll wring the last of that defiance out of you soon enough.” Bill kissed the inside of Dipper’s ankle, and then began working his way up his leg, cradling it almost delicately, though his bites were anything but delicate. He nipped and licked, sometimes giving the skin a little twist that made Dipper whimper, fingers clenching. All he could do was stand there, trembling with pleasure and discomfort and frustration, as Bill slowly moved up. He felt like he could cry when Bill finally reached his thigh, and he chanced a glance down at him. Only to immediately meet molten gold eyes, and he realized that Bill has been watching him, has been staring and licking his lips as he watched Dipper’s reactions, his face dark with a blush.

Bill scoffed when he saw Dipper look down at him, and lifted himself higher, completely skipping over the area Dipper wanted him to touch and instead scraping his teeth against his hip. Dipper thoughtlessly tried to grind against him, and Bill straightened up.

“What’s that?” Bill asked, leaning against him and thrusting one of his legs between Dipper’s. He pressed hard enough for it to be more painful than enjoyable. Nonetheless, Dipper tried to rut against him. “You want something?”

“B-Bill, please-”

Bill grabbed his neck. “What did I say about calling me that?”

Dipper squeezed his eyes shut, sobbing, “Master, please!”

“Mm, that’s better. Please what?” Bill relaxed his leg, and Dipper shifted to press himself more comfortably against it. But he didn’t move right away.

“Please…” Dipper opened his eyes again, giving him a pleading look. “Fuck me. Master…”

“You want me to fuck you? Why? What makes you think you’ve earned it?”

“Master, I’ve been good, I’m your most devoted servant and I want to please you. I’ll do whatever you want, I’ll praise you, my body is yours, I’ll worship you with everything I have… You’re my god, the only one I want to touch, Master please…”

Bill moaned softly, and Dipper felt his cock twitch against his leg. “You are indeed my most devoted servant… perhaps you’ve earned a reward. You seem apologetic for your earlier defiance… I suppose I can’t blame you for being eager.”

Dipper could just about cry with relief when Bill’s hand moved down to his length, wrapping around it and stroking gently. “Thank you, Master…”

“You’re welcome, sapling.” Bill kissed his temple, stroking faster. “Look at you, you’re dripping. Naughty boy.” He ran his thumb over the tip, spreading the precum back down.

Dipper leaned into the touch, moaning quietly. His legs felt weak. He was just starting to move his hips in response when Bill let go of him and backed away. Before Dipper could complain, the demon had used a spell to slick up his fingers with lube, and then began working them inside him. He was quick, pressing them in one after the other, making Dipper hiss and writhe slightly. Bill’s free arm slid around his lower back, supporting him as he loosened him.

“You like this?” Bill said, sliding his fingers in and out. Despite the discomfort, Dipper bucked his hips, trying to ride them. He was vocalizing quietly. “You do like it. You little slut.”

“Ah…” Dipper couldn’t help it, he groaned out loud.

Bill chuckled and kissed his throat, and removed his fingers.

“M-Master, that can’t be… I mean…” Dipper swallowed thickly, “Apologies, I just enjoy your touch so much, I… wanted more.”

“Patience, sapling.” Bill spread lube down his cock, then took hold of Dipper’s hips, lifting him. Dipper was pushed back against the wall, and he felt Bill’s tip against his rear, firm and ready. It teased at his entrance, making him spread his legs with anticipation, and there was a pause that seemed to last forever. And then Bill’s fingers tightened their grip and the demon slammed into him, rough and all at once.

“A _ah_!” Dipper called out, high and breathy. “Bil- Master!” He tossed his head back, and Bill perched him easily on his hips, allowing Dipper to wrap his legs around his waist.

“Mine,” Bill growled against his neck, thrusting hard. Dipper’s shoulder blades pressed to the wall and his lower back kept getting pounded against it as well, it was so raw and he _loved it_.

“Yours,” Dipper breathed, squirming as his arms started to ache, wanting so badly to put them around the other, but he would have to make do without.

Bill moved an arm to support Dipper’s lower back, and his other hand grabbed Dipper’s hair, yanking on it and forcing him to bare his throat. The demon kissed it with a ravenous moan, biting over bruises, lapping up the blood whenever he managed to pierce skin.

Dipper whimpered as his body was rocked forward and back by Bill’s thrusts, thoughts lost in a haze of pleasure, each little jolt of pain just sending heat right to his cock. The friction inside him was good and tight, and he was eagerly rolling his hips to take the other in deep, his own cock pinned between their stomachs. Bill kept rubbing his muscular abs into it, getting him closer and closer to his edge each time they moved in sync.

“Nn, Master, it’s so good, you’re amazing,” Dipper praised him, willingly tilting his head as Bill’s tongue traced up under his chin.

“I know,” Bill replied. His voice was gravely, seeming to echo unnaturally. “You’re perfect.”

“Gh, n-no, I am nothing… You are my blessed god, I exist only to serve you…” Dipper shuddered when Bill’s tongue followed his jawline and curled around his earlobe. His groin twisted with tension. “Master…”

Bill’s nails dug into his skin, the ones on Dipper’s head pulling his hair hard enough to bring tears to his eyes. “You’re delicious, little Dipper. You feel so good around me. Ah… You’re so good, so obedient…” He moved faster, harshly shoving Dipper into the wall with audible thumps. The human arched, mouth opening but unable to even articulate how good he felt right now. He just cried out wordlessly, and Bill moaned in response. “Ah, human… Come for me.”

Dipper keened as he finished, hips thrusting hard against Bill as the tension in his body released in an eruption of bliss. He slumped back, weakly sighing as Bill kept going, savoring his afterglow. He watched Bill for a few moments, until the demon pressed their lips together. Dipper made out with him, little whimpers escaping him each time Bill rutted against his sweet spot. He deepened the kiss, and as he rubbed his tongue along Bill’s, the demon finally came.

The human gave a final groan at the sensation of warmth covering his sweet spot, vision wavering. Bill pulled out, a motion that made Dipper wince, and kissed him. Dipper responded, smiling at him, though his head was pounding. Vaguely he felt Bill untie his arms, and next thing he knew, he was falling into his lover’s embrace and they were sinking to the floor.

“You alright?” Bill asked, stroking Dipper’s hair.

“Yeah,” Dipper replied, yawning. He shifted, taking inventory of the pain in his arms and legs, the soreness of his neck, not to mention how his back was killing him. But that had been awesome. Every mark Bill left on him made him feel alive, and by now they didn’t even hurt. They felt good and he was proud to have gotten so many love bites today.

“How bout a massage tomorrow?” Bill suggested.

That was enough to get Dipper up, at least long enough to walk with him to the bed. He draped over him immediately, softly thumping his chest with his fist. “Well as rough as that was, it better be an hour long session.”

“Heh. You got it.”


	2. Tree Carving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt is Edgeplay! Featuring edging, whipping, knifeplay, and bondage. Wanna participate? The prompts can be found here! http://billdip-smut.tumblr.com/post/147600882292/billdip-smut-week

Every rope was secure. Dipper tested each of them to make sure. He tugged and felt resistance against his wrists, keeping them bound above his head. Likewise, he couldn’t pull either of his legs close to himself; they remained spread apart, ropes tight around his ankles. He was completely naked on the bed, and looking down across his body, he could see his own cock, just beginning to rise as the possibilities occurred to him.

Bill stood to one side, just as bare as him other than the thigh high boots he wore. His arms were crossed behind his back and his eyes were devious, calculating. As cool as his demeanor was, Dipper could tell he was anticipating something, and that made him squirm a bit.

“Comfortable?” Bill asked finally, striding closer.

“Mm, very,” Dipper replied, watching with interest.

Bill flicked one of the ropes and returned his hand to behind his back. “Good. You remember our safe word?”

“Yeah. Quasar.”

“Excellent. Then let’s get started.” Bill straightened his stance, and Dipper felt his heart race. From behind the demon’s back he produced a short whip. Black leather tied to a rod, which Bill gave a few swings as he got a feel for it.

Dipper’s mouth felt dry. They’ve used the whip before, but never with him tied up like this. This was going to be interesting…

Without warning, Bill snapped the whip at him. It cracked across his stomach, and he jumped with a cry of pain.

“Oh come now, Pine Tree,” Bill tutted. “That couldn’t have hurt that bad.”

Dipper stared at him, breathing deeply. Sometimes he got the feeling Bill didn’t know the strength of his vessel. Or maybe he did and was being an ass. Either way, the pain was already ebbing to a dull ache, and he supposed it hadn’t been so bad. It just surprised him more than anything.

Bill gave a patient hum. “I’m gonna count to ten as I do this. Each time you cry, I’m resetting it to zero. So let’s get started.”

The next strike was higher up, and Dipper grunted but didn’t open his mouth.

“One,” Bill said. He lashed him again. “Two… Count with me.”

The third brought tears to Dipper’s eyes, but he said, “Three.” Four was enough to make the tears flow over. “F-four.”

Bill looked absolutely delighted as he swung the whip, reacting to Dipper’s strained words with a smile.

When they reached seven, Dipper almost wanted to use the safe word. But he held on, getting through eight and nine. His stomach and chest were covered with angry red lines. Ten broke skin, and he pretty much gasped out the word. Bill lowered the whip, and Dipper swallowed as he saw blood well up from the line.

“Good boy,” Bill praised, stepping close to him. He leaned down and kissed one end of the stripe, before running his tongue along it. It stung, sending little rushes of pleasure down his spine, and he felt dizzy and hot.

Dipper’s eyes looked over the marks, and then he looked down at his erection, which has gotten harder since they started. He drew in an unsteady breath. “T-thank you, sir,” he replied.

“Ooh, sir. I like that.” Bill ran his fingers through Dipper’s hair in reward, then set the whip aside on the table. “Let’s move on.” He climbed up over him, hands stroking down the length of his body, making him shift and press into the touches. Bill seated himself on Dipper’s hips, rear rubbing against his length, and ran his hands back up. Under Dipper’s arms, around to his chest. He pinched one nipple, then the other, chuckling when the boy whined. He teased the buds, enjoying how Dipper squeezed his eyes shut and lifted his back, trying to feel more of him.

Bill felt Dipper’s hard cock press against his backside, wanting. He laughed lightly. He’ll get to that later. He knelt down, using his mouth. His tongue was like fire on Dipper’s chest, and he realized that the whip had hit him across this area at one point. But the suckling felt good, and Dipper shivered despite the heat pooling between his legs.

Bill leaned up, now kissing along Dipper’s neck. He was surprisingly gentle, hands lovingly caressing his sides, and Dipper’s arms strained for a moment, then relaxed. He wanted to hold him. But he just couldn’t. That was easily the most frustrating part…

Bill got up, and Dipper almost begged for him to touch him again, but the demon sat back down again soon, now between his thighs. He pressed them apart, fingers taking hold of Dipper’s length.

The human moaned, pressing into the touch. For a moment, it seemed like Bill was going to be kind, giving him some good firm pumps that made him arch. But it was too good to be true. Soon Dipper felt the touch of cool, slick metal, and then a ring was eased down his cock and settled against the base of it.

“Bill?” he questioned, opening his eyes to look down at it.

“Ssh, it’s alright,” Bill said quietly, giving him a pat. “Just a little something to help you last longer.”

That wasn’t an encouraging sign. But Dipper said nothing, waiting to see what Bill did next.

The demon adjusted the ring, then stretched out on top of him, kissing him deeply. Dipper responded, rubbing his cock against Bill’s stomach. The pressure wasn’t so bad right now, but he could feel the ring getting tighter as he grew more aroused.

For a few minutes it was just slow, steady grinding, lips meeting and soft gasps of pleasure. But Dipper soon grew frustrated, unable to get any closer to his edge. It felt like he was right there, but he just couldn’t reach it. The ring.

“Bill, please, take it off,” he begged.

“But we’ve just barely begun, sapling,” Bill said sweetly, trailing his lips up Dipper’s jaw. He rolled his hips down against him, and it felt so good, but it hurt too, and Dipper whined. His balls were tight, arousal aching, and he couldn’t even touch Bill to try and encourage him to have mercy. All he could do was let him do what he wanted.

“You’re a dick,” Dipper huffed.

Bill grinned. “Well you are what you eat, isn’t that what the humans say?” He laughed, and Dipper groaned. Then Bill reached down to touch him with his hand, running his thumb along the side of his length, before teasing at the slit.

Dipper nearly cried, hips bucking, but still unable to come. He felt like he was so close, but just… Couldn’t.

“Frustrated?” Bill asked. “We're just getting started.” He reached his hand down to one of his boots, and slid out a knife. Dipper's breath hitched. “Still remember the safe word?”

Dipper nodded. Bill smiled and set the knife against Dipper's skin, dragging the blade along his chest, not putting enough pressure on it to cut, but enough to tug at the flesh. Dipper moaned, turning his face aside and taking a shaky breath. Bill gave it a few passes along Dipper's front, tracing out a design, scratching the skin now but still not drawing blood. The human was laying very still, but Bill was aware of his fingers curling and uncurling, muscles tense. Bill slid the knife to the center of his chest, and pressed down just enough now to split the skin.

“Aah...” Dipper leaned his head back, groaning with pain and pleasure. The sharp sting was invigorating, and he felt adrenaline flood his body. It felt much better than it should, and he couldn't help but wonder if it was because of Bill's magic, or if he was truly this masochistic...

Bill went slow and steady, moving the blade down diagonally, cutting only with the very tip of it so he could easily control it. The wound was shallow enough, but it bled, the blood running down and following one of Dipper's ribs. Bill used his free hand to block it before it hit the covers, swiping it back up and raising his hand to his face. He examined the blood, then licked it off.

“Bill...” Dipper pleaded, wiggling his hips a bit. Bill smiled at how hard he was, and took his time cleaning the blood off his fingers. Then he went back to cutting.

“Like carving a tree,” he said quietly, and Dipper opened his eyes just to roll them. Bill chuckled and finished the second diagonal line, now going the other way. And then a third line connecting them. “Without looking, what did I just cut into you?”

“A... a triangle,” Dipper replied.

“Yes. Because you're mine, little sapling, and I want you to always be reminded of it.” Bill leaned down, licking the blood straight from his skin, tongue sliding along the wounds. Dipper trembled as his saliva stung him, and when Bill intentionally probed at the split skin, he felt like he might pass out from the pain.

“You're doing wonderfully,” Bill praised him, and he gently rubbed his side. Dipper's muscles relaxed, the pain dulling a bit as he got used to it. The demon kissed right in the center of the triangle, and slid the bloody knife into its sheath, tossing it onto the bedside table. He brushed sweaty hair out of Dipper's face, climbing into a better position over him.

Dipper perked up a bit, arms straining as he tried to instinctively put his arms around Bill, but he couldn't. So he settled for rutting his erection against Bill's thigh.

“Easy, love,” Bill purred. He stroked over Dipper’s sweat-slicked thighs, parting them a little more as he settled between them, his hard-on rubbing against Dipper’s entrance.

“Please…” Dipper’s face was burning, sweat rolling down his skin. He didn’t really notice what else Bill was doing, but he did notice the touch of lubed up fingers between his legs. Bill carefully spread him out, teasing right at the ring of muscle, occasionally slipping his fingers inside, only to pull them back out.

“You’re so pretty, Dipper,” Bill said gently. “You look so good, I love seeing you like this. So close, needing me for completion, it’s delicious.”

“Ah-ah… More, c’mon, let me come…” Dipper struggled, pulling on the ropes around his wrists, but they wouldn’t budge. The bed creaked a bit, and he gave up, panting. He opened his eyes to watch the other.

Bill smiled, patted his thigh with his free hand. “Doing great.”

Dipper’s chest was heaving, and he stared down at what the other was doing. He first gazed at the triangle carved into his skin, which would likely scar. Then he looked further down. His cock was swollen and red, precum dribbling down it, that tiny little ring still in place, preventing his orgasm.

Bill finally loosened him properly, then slid inside him. Dipper moaned with relief, relaxing for him. He met Bill’s eyes, and gave him a small glare.

“So precious,” Bill teased, nuzzling his face.

“Pft.” Dipper turned his face away, and Bill moved, thrusting in and out. He kept the pace moderate, enough to rock Dipper’s body but not as fast or hard as he could go. It was almost nice, but Dipper was too frustrated to get as much pleasure out of it. Nonetheless, Bill’s steady thrusts against his sweet spot were drawing the most needy noises out of him, desperate moans and cries escaping his throat, and Bill was moaning too, in that deep throaty voice he got when aroused.

Dipper did his best to respond, rolling his hips to meet him, legs burning with the strain from the ropes. If he gets Bill to finish, maybe he’ll finally get him off.

The demon’s fingernails clawed into his sides, and Dipper called out more loudly, it was too much, he needed to finish, he was begging for it between the heated kisses that Bill kept giving him.

Bill buried inside with a particularly rough motion, entire body seeming to flex into it as he came.

“Bill!” Dipper keened, the sensation too much, his entire body ached for release…

Bill pulled out, kissing him as his hand found his length, taking hold of the ring and slipping it off. One gentle stroke and Dipper was coming hard, back arching as he screamed with ecstasy.

“Goodness, that’s a lot,” Bill chuckled, milking him dry. He placed tender little kisses to his cheeks.

Dipper slumped back down, panting and shaking. He was laying in his own sweat, but his body was glowing with satisfaction. “Holy shit, Bill…” he exhaled, blinking slowly.

Bill flicked the ring aside. “Was it as good for you as it was for me?”

“You’re a fucking bitch, you know that?” Dipper sighed with exhaustion, staring up at the ceiling. He felt heavy, worn out.

“Heh, but doesn’t edging make it so much better once you do finish?”

“ _Bitch_ ,” Dipper emphasized.

“Sure. Need anything?”

“I need these ropes off and your ass kicked.”

“Well I can promise one of those things.” Bill snapped his fingers, and all the ropes fell away, neatly coiling up and floating away under the bed.

Dipper groaned as his arms and legs dropped, aching as blood rushed into them. Bill leaned over him, and he wrapped his arms around him, pulling him down and locking his legs around his hips as well. “You’re not going anywhere,” he said.

The demon laughed and kissed his forehead. “Fine by me.” 


	3. On the Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt is Magic! This one is pretty vanilla, with top!Dipper, and some magical shenanigans. Wanna participate? The prompts can be found here! http://billdip-smut.tumblr.com/post/147600882292/billdip-smut-week

“You wanna try something a little different tonight?”

“Oh no.”

Bill grinned as he propped himself up over Dipper, who looked miffed.

“Come on man, one day you rough me up and fuck me against a wall, then you literally tie me up and edge me until I’m crying… can’t we just have vanilla sex for once?”

“Pft, boring. But listen, just keep an open mind. I have an idea, and… well actually it will be pretty vanilla, just with an interesting magical element that I think you’ll like.”

Dipper considered it, then shrugged. “Okay, what are you thinking?”

“Alright, I’m always getting better at using my magic through this vessel without hurting it, so… I want to try levitation.”

Dipper tilted his head. “So like… Having sex in midair?”

“Exactly!” Bill sat up, gesturing with a hand. “Imagine how fun that’d be. Just you and I, floating, no bed or anything to sink into, we get all wrapped up around each other and be completely comfortable no matter what position we choose.”

Dipper had to admit, he was intrigued. He nodded and tugged his pajama pants off. Luckily they were already in bed so there wouldn’t be many clothes to remove. Bill slept in just underwear anyway, if not completely in the nude. So he was certainly always prepared for shenanigans.

“Let’s give it a try,” Dipper said. Bill leaned over him again, and Dipper met him halfway for a kiss. He could feel the other’s magic flowing around him, warm and steady. Thrilling, in a way…

With a start, Dipper realized that his back had lost contact with the bed. As did the rest of him. He opened his eyes and looked down. They were floating about a foot over the bed, surrounded by a blue hue of magic. It was pretty, and Dipper smiled at the sight of it before looking back at Bill.

“Okay, this will be fun,” he said.

“Of course it will,” Bill replied happily. His supple hands slid down Dipper’s thighs, and Dipper wrapped his arms around his neck so he didn’t fall, but it seemed Bill’s magic was supporting both of them.

The demon chuckled and nuzzled him, fingers dipping under Dipper’s waistband, easing his underwear down. His cock bobbed up, not quite hard yet, but it wouldn’t take long to get there. Already the anticipation was making Dipper’s skin flush, blood rushing downward. He pressed their lips together, hungrily making out with him, moving his legs to kick his underwear off completely.

Bill soon matched him, and Dipper sighed with content at the sensation of bare skin rubbing together, the other warm and comforting. They floated higher, and Dipper craned his head back to check how high up they were. About three feet. He slung a leg around Bill’s hip, rolling his body. The magic responded, flipping them. Dipper grinned down at Bill from his position on top, and the demon seemed stunned. Then he smirked, and Dipper felt him rub his erection against him.

“You look good when you take over,” Bill said, stretching out his arms and yawning. Then he returned one to around Dipper, the other remaining out. He twisted his wrist, and a bottle materialized in it. “You’ll need this.”

Dipper took the lube and opened it. It’s been awhile since Bill has let him lead. He would if he asked, of course, but usually Dipper was fine with just doing whatever he wanted. And now it seemed Bill wanted to bottom. That was absolutely fine.

The human poured some out onto his fingers and began loosening Bill, spending about a minute on each finger before inserting another. As he worked, Bill leaned back, and they lazily rolled in the air. It felt like gravity had ceased to exist, they were just drifting, free to float in whatever position they wished. So Dipper let them flip, laughing as his head was suddenly pointing down toward the bed. Bill giggled too, clearly enjoying himself. Soon they were floating level again, and Dipper focused on what he was doing. Three fingers and Bill was getting antsy, his magic causing them to sway as though floating on a raft.

Dipper teased him for a bit, stretching a little more than necessary, trying to see if he could make him uncomfortable, but Bill was enjoying everything he did. His hands were gentle on Dipper’s sides, petting him as he casually rocked his hips into the motions of his fingers. He kept his eyes open a slit, just to watch Dipper with a lustful gaze.

Dipper pressed his fingers in harder, making him yelp, and then pulled them out. Bill liked it rough anyway. He lined himself up and thrust inside.

The other was as smooth and tight as ever, squeezing around him and making him sound out his approval. Holding onto Bill’s sides, he began sliding in and out. Slowly at first, then picking up speed as he became more confident.

Bill wrapped his arms and legs around him, holding their bodies flush together, lips pecking at his neck. He tilted his head and kissed him, pleased that he could wrap his arms around him too, not having to worry about supporting his weight, since the magic did that for them. They made out as they moved together, and Dipper felt his skin tingling pleasantly as the magic surrounded them, seeming to sink partway into their bodies.

“Ah, Bill, it feels… so good,” he groaned, and Bill smiled, kissing the corner of his mouth.

“It sure does. A little trick I came up with to make all of our skin feel as sensitive as our intimate bits. Like it?” He ran his nails down Dipper’s back, and the human arched with a needy moan.

“Ahh, Bill, I love it,” he managed. He returned the favor, stroking his hands against Bill’s sides and around to his backside, tugging his hips closer. The demon cried out his name, and Dipper covered his mouth with his own. They were aware of nothing else but the raw pleasure, the heat and friction between them, steady and intense, ecstasy building as their bodies grew tense, ready…

Dipper pulled his mouth back, nosing instead at Bill’s throat, finding the sensitive spot under his chin and nipping it firmly. “You feel so good… I love you…”

“Hngh, I love you too…” Bill tilted his head back to give him access, eyes squeezed shut and loud whines escaping his parted lips.

“I’m close… are you?”

“Y-yeah, I am…”

“Good. Let me hear you, don’t hold back…” Dipper moved more firmly, causing Bill’s body to rock, and the other called out wordlessly. His entire body shook, and Dipper knew he was at his edge. He licked his throat, murmuring in a low voice, “Come for me, Cipher.”

“Ah…” Bill’s hips jutted against his, losing rhythm as the demon finished against his stomach.

Dipper smiled with satisfaction and kissed him, riding the motions of his body as he came too, exhaling blissfully. He gently pulled out, stretching.

Then he opened his eyes, meeting Bill’s, and offered a grin when the other made eye contact. And then the blue hue around them disappeared, and they yelped as they fell onto the bed. They bounced, Bill shrieking with surprise as his head slammed into Dipper’s, their legs getting tangled as they fell back down.

“Ow, fuck,” Dipper grunted, rubbing his head.

“Our skulls made an audible crack,” Bill observed. “That was awesome!”

“Gh, yeah…” Dipper pushed himself up, unwinding his body from Bill’s. “You okay?”

“Never been better! That was fun!”

“Yeah, until we fell. Ah well, at least the bed was under us.” Dipper patted the covers. “So what the hell happened, man?”

Bill raised his hands defensively. “So I was a little distracted due to the absolutely amazing dick you just gave me and my focus slipped, allowing the spell to end. Causing it to unceremoniously drop us. No big deal, I mean we were over the bed.”

“Heh. Well, you lasted throughout the uh… amazing dick. So good job.”

Bill giggled in that long, high manner of his, snuggling close. “Of course, any time!”

“But from now on, if we want to have sex while flying, let’s just… join the mile high club.”

“What’s that?”

Dipper closed his eyes, a small smile on his lips. “I’ll tell you tomorrow.”

“Pine Tree, come on, don’t leave me hanging!”

“Goodnight, Bill.”

“Goodnight.”

“I love you.”

The demon gave a small purr as he rested his chin on Dipper’s head, fingers idly tracing a pattern on his side. “Love you too, kid…”


	4. Demonic Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt is Dirty Talk! Featuring top!Bill, doggy style, and lots and lots of teasing and filthy language. This was a fun one. You can hover your mouse over the Latin words to get their translations. Wanna participate? The prompts can be found here! http://billdip-smut.tumblr.com/post/147600882292/billdip-smut-week

“You’re such a good boy, Dipper…”

Dipper swallowed, shifting slightly. He was currently sitting on his bed, watching his partner pace, those predatory eyes intense as they surveyed him.

“Yes, so good and obedient…” Bill continued.

Dipper bit his lip as his erection strained against his underwear, cheeks burning with a mix of embarrassment and enjoyment. He was only wearing his boxers while Bill was fully clothed, and the power difference made him hot. He listened to Bill’s words with rapt attention. He wasn’t sure why he was so into being spoken to this way, and if Bill’s voice was more like his natural one, it probably wouldn’t be as attractive. But right now Bill was confined to a vessel if he wanted to interact with reality and the vessel’s voice, while similar to his, lacked the nasally tone and was considerably lower. Sometimes it echoed and became more like his demonic voice when experiencing extreme emotion, but otherwise, it was very enticing. And Bill knew it, and he constantly put his silver tongue to use against his partner.

“Lay down, pet,” Bill ordered. Dipper laid down, breathing growing shallow. He heard the tapping of Bill’s shoes as he stepped closer to the bed. “That’s it, good. Look at you, all hot and sweaty, wanting me. Naughty little human.”

Dipper closed his eyes, now breathing more rapidly. His heart was racing.

Bill’s hand set down on his stomach, fingers trailing up. “I could just eat you up. You want me, don’t you? You want to feel my hands petting you, my thighs between yours, holding your legs open as I rub slowly against you, getting you good and hot…”

Dipper opened his eyes partway, nodding in agreement as Bill spoke. His cock was throbbing for attention, and Bill’s hand moved down, tugging on his waistband.

“Look at you, I’m barely touching you and you’re getting hard, just getting off to the sound of my voice… Filthy pet, someone should teach you a lesson.”

Dipper was under orders not to talk, but he mentally screamed, _Yes, please, teach me a lesson!_

Bill clicked his tongue, drawing Dipper’s boxers down further. He let the other’s arousal slip out of them, then tugged the garment off completely and tossed it. His hand hovered over Dipper’s skin, not quite touching him, but so close it sent a static tingle through Dipper’s body.

“Mm, look at you sweating underneath me, your thighs trembling with want…” Bill purred, hand moving away, traveling up Dipper’s body again. He still wasn’t quite touching him, letting just the barest brushing of their skin occur.

Dipper twisted, hands grabbing the sheets. He moaned with need, but didn’t speak.

“So fucking good,” Bill said, voice firmer now. Dipper grew harder, and he glanced down at his erection, which stood ready between his legs. Not being touched. “You’re perfect, you’re my perfect little slave, so pretty and obedient, I just love seeing you like this. Oh Dipper, I just can’t wait to fuck you.”

Bill finally set his hands on Dipper’s body, on either side of his chest, and the man whimpered, cock twitching. “You like that? Huh, you little slut? Oh yes, you love when I talk dirty to you, tell you all the things I want to do to you…” He massaged Dipper’s chest with his thumbs, circling closer and closer to his nipples. “I wanna play with your nipples, suck them between my teeth until you’re squeaking, and kiss all the way down your body, into each little dip between your muscles and on the firm flesh above them, until you’re squirming and begging for more…” His hands slid down. “I’ll move my hands over your perfect soft love handles, gripping them as if I’m going to move inside you, but then continuing on, still kissing you, leaving sharp little bites to remind you that you’re mine…”

Dipper couldn’t even watch him, too overwhelmed with lust, squeezing his eyes shut and just listening to him, focused on every touch that was given to him no matter how small.

“Down to your shaking thighs, which I’ll hold onto as I appreciate how aroused I made you, how your desire for me shines from your face, and then my eyes will be on the real prize…” Bill placed a chaste kiss on the tip of his cock, and Dipper whined. Bill kept going, voice cool as though unaffected, but there was an edge of arousal that was making his voice huskier. “I’ll scrape my nails across your thighs, down your strong legs, and back up…” Bill crawled back over him again, and though he was clothed, Dipper could easily imagine him poised over him naked, his hard cock at his entrance, nails curling into his skin as he prepared to thrust…

Dipper grunted as a pang of pleasure went through him as the memory, and Bill slowly rubbed his hands along his sides.

“And then when you’re just about begging me for relief, I’ll fuck you. I’ll pound you into the mattress, making you cry for me, scream out my name… You’re getting red just thinking about it, you’re so hard sapling, oh…” Bill teased a finger over his tip. “You’re dripping.”

Dipper was soon moving his hips, trying to get some friction, but Bill stayed too far back for him to do so. All he had was that voice and the light touches.

“Mm, you’re gonna feel so good around me… Do you like when I’m inside you? When I’m fucking you and pressing right into that sweet spot, making you scream, oh you love that don’t you? You’re my good little slut, always so ready to please your master, and I’d like to please you too, as a reward for being so good…”

Dipper heard Bill unzip his pants, and sighed with victory. He was lifted onto clothed thighs, and a slick cock rubbed against his behind. He opened his mouth, then closed it, remembering that he wasn’t to speak.

Bill’s fingers moved between his legs, prodding at his hole, rubbing the ring of muscle. “Oh look at you, all eager for me to fuck you… You like this? Hm?” He pressed two fingers inside and spread them, and the burn made Dipper gasp. “Of course you do. Little slut, all hungry for my cock…” He loosened him, keeping an arm behind his back to support him. Dipper shivered, so hard that it hurt, and Bill was completely ignoring his erection.

Bill finished stretching him and turned him around, putting him down on hands and knees. Dipper steadied himself, inhaling slowly as Bill climbed over him, hands gripping his rear. The other’s length slid between his cheeks a couple times, and Bill’s breathing hitched as the pleasure caused him to briefly lose himself. Then he recovered and changed his angle, now pressing to Dipper’s entrance.

Dipper was so ready, chest lowered down a bit to rest against the bed, hands gripping the sheets. He kept his eyes closed, just waiting…

Bill plunged inside, the motion smooth and practiced. Dipper cried out as he hit his prostate, suddenly all too aware of his heavy cock hanging between his legs, needing touch.

But Bill didn’t provide it, instead just holding onto his waist and thrusting in and out.

“Ah, aah…” Dipper nearly spoke to him, but bit his tongue. He didn’t want this to stop.

“You sound so good, pet,” Bill praised, and tingles of pleasure went down Dipper’s body. The demon leaned forward, speaking into his ear. “And you’re so hot and tight, just the way I like you… I love how you clench around me, how you move to meet me, desperate for every little touch… Nn, moecha putida…”

Dipper arched, feeling himself leaking, he was so close, he just needed Bill to actually _touch_ him…

But Bill did not seem to be in a giving mood, hands instead stroking along his ribs, around his chest to flick at his nipples, and the demon bit lightly at his earlobe, suckling on it.

“Mm, mea lupa…” Bill purred, and Dipper drove himself back harder to meet him, grunting and whimpering with need, he wanted to talk so badly…

The demon chuckled, breath hot against his skin, and shifted to kiss the back of his neck. “That’s it, who’s your daddy…”

Dipper grunted as the pleasure reached a peak, hips bucking forward as he finished against the bedspread. He panted, and Bill seemed surprised. Then he smiled and petted his sweaty back.

“Getting off to my words as I fuck you? You really are a filthy boy… Mm, you sounded so nice when you came, this is why I absolutely love you. So sweet…” Bill pounded in harder, and Dipper squirmed, feeling way too sensitive.

“I’m close too, love… You want me to come inside you, fill you up with my seed? Hmm? You want that, Dipper?”

Dipper nodded, panting with the strain of continuing to support Bill. He opened his eyes a crack, looking forward with hazy vision. He felt Bill speed up a little, hands clawing at him now, he was close…

Dipper rolled his hips back to meet him, and Bill finally came, with a loud cry of Dipper’s name. He took a few moments to catch his breath, then murmured, “You’re amazing,” before pulling out.

Dipper sighed once he was able to lay down, lazily reaching for a napkin so he could take care of the mess on the bed. Bill laid down behind him, arms going around his waist, and he chuckled.

“You can talk now,” Bill said.

“You have quite a way with words,” Dipper replied, tossing the soiled napkin aside.

“Heh, lots of practice.” Bill nuzzled along where he had bit him. “Mm, love… That was so fun…”

“It was. Maybe I could try talking dirty back to you some time.”

“I’d love to hear it.” Bill yawned, and Dipper shifted back into his arms, but he soon pulled away. “I gotta get these clothes off.”

“Ah.” Dipper watched him undress. “Looking good, I’d love to get you underneath me with that fine ass in the air.”

Bill paused, then a light blush dusted his cheeks. “You’ve got quite the way with words as well.” He climbed up behind him once naked, snuggling close. Dipper turned his head to give him a small kiss.

“I learned from the best.”


	5. Frisky At the Mall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt is Public Sex! This one is fairly straightforward, Bill gets a little touchy at the mall and they soon find themselves frotting it out in an unused bathroom. Wanna participate? The prompts can be found here! http://billdip-smut.tumblr.com/post/147600882292/billdip-smut-week

The mall was incredibly crowded. Bill wanted to check out everything, and Dipper soon got dragged away from Mabel and Pacifica as the demon insisted on checking out the candy store.

He ended up not even buying anything, though he did sneak a handful of chocolate raisins into his mouth before they left.

“There’s so many people here,” Bill commented as they walked. “Ah the wonders of capitalism… Hey what do you say we go somewhere more private?” His hand drifted down to Dipper’s butt, groping it through his jeans.

“Okay, tiger.” Dipper batted his hand away, gently. Mostly because they were in public, otherwise he wouldn’t care. “We’re at the mall, let’s check out some stores. Or possibly find my sister and her girlfriend.”

Bill rolled his eyes. “They’re stopping at Starbucks for some coffee, they’ll be fine.”

“Hey look, Edgy On Purpose,” Dipper said, going into the dimly lit store. He looked over intentionally ragged pants and clothing with far more fishnets than necessary. As he was checking out the band t-shirts, Bill leaned against him, slipping an arm around his waist. He smiled, leaning back, enjoying the affectionate touch. And then Bill’s hand palmed at the front of his pants.

Dipper tensed, shooting a glance around, but no one was paying attention. Nonetheless, he backed away. “Bill, no.”

“Ah come on, you’re no fun.”

“We’re in public, you can’t just grab at my dick in the middle of a store.”

Bill laughed. “We’re not in the middle of a store, we’re standing facing the back wall, practically in a corner, and the lighting in here is terrible. No one will see if we touch each other a bit…”

Dipper had to admit, the idea of getting intimate with Bill where they could easily be discovered sent a thrill down his spine. But he looked around and decided, “There are kids that come in here and we could get in serious trouble. Let’s just… find somewhere more private.” He took Bill’s hand and led him from the store.

They walked until Bill suddenly yanked him down a hallway. “Bathrooms are down here,” he said.

“Bill, those bathrooms have literally been out of service for years, since those slime drakes clogged up all the pipes.”

“Good, that means no one will be using them.” Bill hopped over the chain blocking the way. Dipper chose to lean down and go under it.

“There are literally condemned stickers on the doors!” Dipper pointed at said stickers as Bill set his hand on the entrance to the male bathroom.

“So there is,” Bill replied, looking at them. Then he grinned. “Cool, I’ve always wanted to have sex in a condemned location! Let’s go.” He pushed the door open and went in.

Dipper groaned but followed him.

“Ah, you can still smell the slime drake,” Bill sighed. He looked around, noting the faint green hue in the air. “Heh, we can breathe in this for a good hour before suffering any negative side effects.”

“Wait, what?”

Bill pressed him up against the wall, kissing his neck. Dipper struggled, shooting paranoid glances at the door. “What if someone comes in, we’ll be seen…”

“No one’s going to come in,” Bill assured him. “Besides, doesn’t the risk make it hotter?”

Dipper settled, and when Bill pushed his hand down the front of his pants, he allowed it. “It does,” he admitted. He already felt hot, and it only took a few strokes from Bill for his body to respond, pressing gently back against him.

Bill kissed him, and Dipper responded, feet planting a bit further apart. For support, he told himself. Bill kept rubbing him through his briefs, thumb stroking along his length, and Dipper groaned with frustration as it grew harder, beginning to strain against his clothes.

“Easy…” Bill murmured. He grinned. “Don’t want anyone to hear you.”

“Shut up,” Dipper said, face burning. He reached down to grip Bill’s wrist. “Either take off my pants or stop doing that.”

“Hmm, I choose the former.” Bill undid the button on his jeans, tugged the zipper down, and opened his fly. Surprisingly dainty, Bill freed Dipper’s cock from the fabric.

The cool air was a bit of a shock, and Dipper shivered at suddenly being exposed. But Bill’s body was hot and he was soon kissing him again, hand covering his length and stroking more properly.

The human moaned, grabbing at Bill’s backside, tugging on his trousers. Bill smiled against his lips, free hand opening his own pants. He eased them down, and Dipper gripped his butt, fingers stroking over bare skin.

“Now who’s the tiger?” Bill teased. He pulled his erection out, holding it against Dipper’s and stroking up and down.

Dipper leaned his head back, breathing deeply as Bill’s talented hand jerked him off. He squirmed with excitement when the other nosed at his throat, breath hot as he dragged his tongue against the skin.

Bill moaned at the taste of him, the husky sound sending pleasure through Dipper’s body.

The human shifted, one hand going up to wind through Bill’s thick hair, forcing his face up so he could make out with the other. The demon hungrily kissed back, and Dipper used his other hand to join Bill in pumping their cocks, pleased when the other rolled his hips closer.

They vocalized more as their edges neared, palms soon sweaty and slipping, but still they continued to stroke each other, lips separating only to pant and whisper praise.

Dipper tried to stay more reserved, but Bill was shameless, loudly groaning and whimpering with pleasure.

“Bill, shut up, you’re going to get us caught,” Dipper hissed, and the other responded by rutting harder against him.

“Good, I want people to see how good we look together, and hear the way I make you cry for me.”

Dipper was embarrassed that he was turned on by the idea of being found, it made the situation so much more urgent and filthy, and his length throbbed against the other’s. He stroked faster, and Bill gasped before adjusting his own pace to match.

Getting excited, the demon used his other arm to lift Dipper, pressing him harder against the wall, their lips joining as they edged closer and closer to climax. Dipper slung a leg around Bill’s waist, hips grinding forward as his fingers squeezed just right at their tips…

“Gh _aah,_ Dipper!” Bill called, coming into Dipper’s palm. The human got in a couple more passes before he was finishing too, and he dropped his leg, panting from the exertion.

They stood there for a moment, Dipper leaning on the wall for support and Bill resting his forehead against his, their hands sliding away from their groins but clasping together, nice and intimate despite the stickiness.

And then a tap on the door made them both jump.

“Is someone in here? These bathrooms are out of order,” a firm voice called.

Dipper and Bill hurried to tuck themselves away, grabbing handfuls of paper towels to clean off their hands and then going into a stall to stuff them into the toilet. When they flushed, it gurgled sickly, but nonetheless the water went down.

Bill grabbed Dipper around the waist and focused, teleporting both of them out just as the outside door was pushed open.

No one noticed the two young men suddenly appearing in the food court, leaning against a table as if they’ve been there the whole time. But just in case, Bill took Dipper’s wrist and guided him to a perfectly in order bathroom so they could finish cleaning up.

“You have issues,” Dipper told him as he ran his fingers through his hair and smoothed the wrinkles out of his clothes.

“Tell me something I don’t know,” Bill replied, sounding exhausted. When Dipper looked at him more closely, he saw lines under his eyes, shoulders slumping.

“You okay?”

“Teleporting took a lot out of me.”

“Oh, right.” Dipper stepped up to him, gently petting his hair and getting it straightened out the best he could. They looked pretty presentable, with really no evidence of what they did except how their faces were still flushed. And that could be explained. “Ready to go find Mabel and Pacifica? Maybe we can get them to take us home.”

“Sounds good to me.” Bill took his hand as they walked back out into the mall. “Boy, that was fun, wasn’t it?”

“Heh, yeah… It was.”

“Think we could do it again some time?”

“Don’t push it.”


	6. The Devil's Disease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt is Medical Play! This got a lot darker than I intended. Featuring top!Dipper, some blood and minor gore (there's a scalpel involved and it cuts pretty deep at one point), and sounding. Wanna participate? The prompts can be found here! http://billdip-smut.tumblr.com/post/147600882292/billdip-smut-week

Dipper took a breath to prepare himself, standing just outside the bedroom door. He straightened out his lab coat, checking on the items inside the inner pockets, then he pushed the door open and strolled into the room with a grin. “Mr. Cipher, finally awake I see!”

Sitting on the bed was Bill, hair tousled and posture slumped, though his expression was defiant. He wore only a plain gown. “Who are you, what did you do to me?”

“Relax, Mr. Cipher… This will be so much easier for you if you do.” Dipper pulled a pair of gloves out of a pocket, tugging them on with audible snaps. “You may refer to me as Doctor Pines. You’re very ill, but not to worry… I’ll take care of you.”

Bill showed his teeth. “I don’t need your help and you can’t keep me here.”

Dipper lifted a brow. “Oh, can’t I?” He snapped his fingers, and the leather cuffs around Bill’s wrists and ankles, which he hadn’t seemed to notice, glowed yellow with magic. They yanked him onto his back, pinning his arms and legs flat against the bed. He struggled but couldn’t lift his limbs back up.

“Let me go!”

“I’m afraid I can’t do that. You have a disease that makes you too dangerous to be allowed out in public. I’m here to cure you.” Dipper approached him, making sure the thick old blanket he had spread out on the bed was still in place. It was. Good, he didn’t mind having to dispose of this later. He pulled over the tray table he had placed in the room prior, humming as Bill snarled and thrashed. “Enough of that.” He took a few items out of his pockets and laid them out, then picked up a needle. “Unless you want me to sedate you.”

Bill stopped and laid still, panting. He glared at Dipper. “What are you going to do to me?”

“Heh. Well first, I need to run a few tests to see what we’re dealing with.” Dipper had prepared carefully for this scene. He made sure his equipment was sterile. He rummaged through his supplies, then sighed. “Damn. Well Mr. Cipher, I was going to do the blood draw the modern way, using a needle and a tube, but I’m afraid I’ve misplaced those items. Guess I gotta do it the old-fashioned way. This is going to hurt.” He first opened the little packet he had set aside, wiping Bill’s skin down with isopropyl alcohol. Then he took his scalpel and made a small incision in the crook of his elbow.

Bill grunted, turning his head to stare at his arm as Dipper held a vial under the cut, collecting the blood into it.

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” Dipper said, capping the vial and placing it into a holder. He used a cotton ball to put pressure on the cut, and tied a bandage around it.

Bill growled. “What kind of sick doctor are you?”

Dipper flashed him a devious grin. “The kind that’s going to revolutionize the world.” He picked up a small flashlight. “Now then, for a full body examination.” He walked around to Bill’s head, leaning over him and shining the light into his eyes. He winced, squinting against it, but his pupils remained the same size. “No response. Mr. Cipher, your pupils should be contracting in response to the light but they aren’t. Do you know why that is?”

“I… I don’t know.”

“Hm. Of course not. You’re very sick and this condition causes many of your body’s systems to behave abnormally. I must study it further.” He began feeling down his face, thumbs rubbing against his cheeks, before easing his mouth open. Bill stared at him, face darkening, and when Dipper traced his finger over one of his lips, he could have sworn he heard a moan. He pushed Bill’s chin up and kept going, rubbing slow circles against his neck, pausing to feel his pulse. The gloves made that a little difficult but that was alright. Soon he moved on. Down each arm, and then to the chest, massaging him through that thin gown, until he was shivering. “Mr. Cipher, are you cold?”

“Uh… Yes. Yes, I’m freezing,” Bill replied. “Can we get it a little warmer in here, please?”

“No can do… These procedures work best in frigid air.” Dipper kept working his way down. “I don’t want to get too sweaty. Don’t want a tool slipping out of my hand and stabbing you, do we?”

Bill scoffed, but then made a softer sound when Dipper’s hand rubbed under his stomach, just above his groin.

“Do control yourself,” Dipper said, seeing a visible rise in the gown. He smirked and kept going. Down the legs, fingers tracing over strong thighs, until he reached the end of the fabric and was feeling Bill’s skin. Warm even through the latex, and Bill shifted his legs, trying to free them.

Satisfied, Dipper turned back to his table.

“Nothing too anomalous from what I could feel, but your other symptoms are simply undeniable. We need to do a more thorough examination.” He examined his supplies, and then lifted the scalpel once more. “I’m going to have to look inside.”

Bill’s eyes widened, then blinked, the demon instead glaring at him. “Don’t you dare fucking cut me open.”

“This is for your own good.” Dipper sliced the gown apart, all the way up the front and out along both arms, allowing him to pull it off without having to release Bill’s arms. He set the garment aside and looked over Bill’s bare body, breath catching. “My, even sick, you’re so beautiful… It’s a shame I’ll have to scar this perfect skin. But hey, what’s more important, beauty or life?” Dipper lowered the blade, prodding at a few spots. Bill held very still, breathing growing shallow.

Then Dipper abruptly pulled the scalpel back. “Oh, silly me, I almost forgot.” He retrieved a marker and began drawing on Bill’s skin. “I need some guidelines, gotta make sure I cut in all the right places.”

“Isn’t there another way to do this than cutting me up?” Bill protested, trying to pull away. “I’m not that sick, I’ll get better on my own, I promise!”

“I really wish I could allow that risk, but I can’t.” Dipper put the marker down and considered Bill again, before nodding and grabbing the scalpel again. “Okay, here we go… Time to see what makes you tick.” He started at an arm, pressing the blade in and drawing it up. Blood welled from the line, and Bill hissed before going silent, clenching his teeth.

A small part of Dipper felt bad, but this has already been discussed, and Bill had agreed to everything. So he kept cutting, pulling the scalpel away once he reached the elbow.

“You’re a monster,” Bill spat.

“If anyone here is a monster, it’s you.” Dipper watched the blood as it ran down his arm, and knelt, flicking his tongue out to taste it. He groaned at the thick, coppery flavor, yet also possessing an unnatural sweet tang that almost burned; his magic imbuing his vessel’s blood. It was addicting. He licked from one end of the cut to the other, and Bill grimaced as it stung, nails clawing into the covers.

When Dipper straightened up, Bill sighed. “That didn’t hurt.”

“No? Trust me, it will.” Dipper used his fingers to spread the skin apart, taking a look at the muscle underneath. The blood continued to stream down. He picked up a tourniquet once satisfied, pulling it around Bill’s upper arm and tightening it. The gown was balled up and shoved against the wound. Bill flinched as the fabric scraped him, but Dipper didn’t miss how his hips jerked.

“T-that all you got?” Bill demanded.

Dipper pushed the gown harder against his arm, waiting for the bleeding to stop. “Not at all. You’re fascinating anatomically. I’m going to keep going.”

When the bleeding finally stopped, Dipper moved the scalpel to Bill’s stomach. His other hand rested on his chest, and he dragged his thumb over his nipple. Bill moaned quietly, pupils dilating.

“So your eyes don’t respond to light, but they respond to lust?” Dipper asked. “Mm, interesting.”

“I’m… I’m not…”

“You are feeling lust. I’m not blind.” Dipper rubbed the bud, looking at Bill’s crotch as his legs shook. “You truly are ill, that you would gain pleasure from this.” He moved the sharp instrument down, tracing it against Bill’s hip bones. “Disgusting.”

“And yet you licked my blood and touched me in a sexual area… You’re just as ill as I,” Bill claimed.

Dipper leaned in close to him, hand leaving his nipple to instead caress his cheek, turning his face toward him. “Maybe you’ve infected me,” he murmured, before pressing their lips together.

Bill purred, responding roughly, teeth scraping over Dipper’s lips before he opened his mouth, and their tongues rubbed together.

Dipper tightened his hold on the scalpel, cutting a short line across Bill’s stomach, pleased when he moaned. He dropped the blade, fingers digging into the wound, opening it wider. The demon cried out, and Dipper kissed him harder, savoring the taste of his excitement. He could almost smell the adrenaline.

Standing, Dipper looked over Bill’s body, slowly becoming coated with sweat, limbs shaking, fingers curling with barely-contained energy.

“Gorgeous,” Dipper exhaled, focusing on Bill’s length, hard and proud between his legs. He wrapped his fingers around it, stroking slowly.

The feel of blood-soaked latex made Bill squirm, panting slightly. “Y-you can take off your gloves… for that…”

“Hm… Nah. I’m still not done with you. Something tells me we’re going to be here a while, so…” Dipper took a length of thin tubing from the table. “We may want to insert a catheter.”

Bill tensed, eyes widening with a mix of apprehension and excitement. Dipper ran his thumb over the head of Bill’s cock, teasing at the slit, before moving the tube toward it. The end of the tube had a rod nestled into it, a rounded ball at its tip. He stroked this against Bill’s cock, and the feel of the cool metal had Bill whining and biting his lip. Dipper set the scalpel down and picked up a bottle of lubricant, applying it to the rod before carefully pressing the ball into Bill’s slit.

“Aah…” Bill couldn’t keep from moaning with pleasure, writhing as Dipper slid the smooth metal in and out, slowly working it in deeper each time.

“You like being touched like this? Not just on the outside, but inside? You sicken me.” Dipper licked his lips at the way Bill was reacting, skin flushing. His other hand held Bill’s erection, thumb stroking it as he eased the sounding rod in further, until the metal was in all the way and the rubber of the tube was against his tip. He left it in place and retrieved the scalpel, running it over the wound in Bill’s stomach. He knew the other could heal himself, but sometimes this made him nervous…

Bill was giving him a heated look, silently begging for him to keep going, even as he growled, “I highly doubt you’ve ever been to medical school.”

“I haven’t. I’m self taught.” Dipper scraped together his confidence and dug the scalpel into Bill’s stomach, ripping it open, deep enough to see through layers of fat and skin, past muscle… to the intestines.

“Fuck!” Bill screamed, body jerking, and Dipper stepped back, expecting to hear the safe word, but it didn’t come. Instead, Bill just swore and gritted his teeth, and blood ran heavy down his sides.

“Alright, let’s take a look…” Dipper first took the cauterizing pen (getting one of these hadn’t been easy) and ran it along the edges of the wound, stopping the bleeding. He wiped blood away with the discarded gown, but soon switched to using a towel he had brought just in case. Once the bleeding stopped, he pulled the skin open to poke inside.

“Ugh, hells below, Doctor…” Bill sounded woozy. “Why?”

“I’m seeing how much progress the disease has made on you. Hm, it’s not looking good. Fortunately, there is a chance for recovery.” Dipper ran his finger along the slick flesh, and Bill groaned, but his eyes were still excited, staring down at his own torn abdomen.

Dipper acted like he was examining things, then moved on. He reached for the suture kit, and Bill huffed and closed his eyes. The skin began flowing back together, blood disappearing, a blue hue covering the area. Soon his stomach was smooth again, without even a scar.

“Ahah!” Dipper shouted triumphantly. “So you are afflicted with the devil’s disease!”

Bill panted from the effort. “Okay, so I am. I only see positive things about having this condition. Why must it be cured?”

“No man should have such power. It is blasphemous… we must remove it from you.” Dipper moved to grip his chin, making him look at him. “Tell me, when did symptoms manifest?”

“Probably as a child,” Bill spat. “I could always do it.”

“Not good… This power is surely a mark of evil. You’ll no doubt live a short, twisted life if you keep it…” Dipper ran his gaze down, looking at the other’s arousal, and then back up. “Yet… seems you are already tainted, possibly beyond helping…”

“I likely am. So release me. You can do nothing for me and your time is being wasted.”

“I can remove you from this world entirely.” Dipper angled the scalpel, pressing it to Bill’s throat. The other went still.

“How about a deal? I give you something you want, and you let me go? Hm?”

Dipper considered it, lowering the blade. “Something I want, you say? Like what?”

Bill hummed, wiggling. “My body.”

“What?”

“You said that I’ve infected you. You likely are not the first. I invite you though, have a taste of me, of my power… My magic. See that it is nothing to fear… And then release me.”

Dipper slowly backed up, rubbing his chin as he checked him out. Then he nodded. “Very well, your offer has tempted me.” He placed his tools aside, then leaned down to ease the rod out of Bill. He moved it a few times, making him moan, and then removed it entirely, putting it on the tray. He didn’t bother removing anything, just pulling his pants down, letting his erection out.

Bill smirked at him. “Look at you, Doctor. Taking advantage of a helpless patient.”

“A patient who offered to give himself up to me.” Dipper finally tugged off his gloves, grabbing the lube and slicking himself up. Then he spread Bill’s legs, mentally telling the cuffs on his ankles to deactivate. They did, letting him wrap Bill’s legs around his waist. Something he did gladly. With hardly any warning, he slammed inside.

“Ah!” Bill arched, head tilting back as he cried out. Dipper buried inside him to the hilt, stretching over him and resting his arms at his sides.

“So beautiful and corrupted… Perhaps I can fuck the evil out of you.”

“I doubt it, lust is one of the greatest of sins,” Bill murmured.

“This is true. Well, Mr. Cipher, let us continue.” Dipper nipped at his ear, settling into a hard, rough pace.

Bill grunted as his body was rocked, eyes squeezing shut, and when he felt Dipper’s mouth on his cheek, he turned to kiss him. The human tasted of blood and magic. Bill kissed him eagerly, hardly paying attention to the mild pain in his body from the scalpel. They hardly separated, and that was only for breath.

The fabric of Dipper’s shirt was harsh against Bill’s cock, but he didn’t mind too much, he loved the friction after so much time without it.

It was only minutes before Bill was overwhelmed, Dipper’s thrusts right where they needed to be, and he was swept over his edge. He finished with a desperate keen, and Dipper stopped kissing him just to savor the sound. He dropped his mouth to Bill’s neck, suckling on it as he kept going. The demon tugged him closer with his legs, and Dipper came with a few final hard thrusts.

They panted, and Bill slowly dropped his legs, saying, “You know, Doctor, perhaps we could schedule a check up.”

Dipper laughed, body buzzing with hormones and pleasure. “I would like that. Perhaps I can take a look at your heart next time.”

“Perhaps.”

Dipper sat back, sliding out. He exhaled quietly and said, “Okay, and done.”

“Gods, that was… Holy _shit,_ Dipper.”

Dipper snapped his fingers and the cuffs fell off Bill’s limbs. Then he pulled the tourniquet off, massaging the area to get blood flowing properly again. The human stood, cleaning up.

Bill, meanwhile, got to healing himself. “That was intense, I didn’t think you’d have it in you.”

“You like it?”

“I loved that! You were so great, so in control… Wow!”

“I really have you to thank, I was going to just do a tame medical check up type deal, but you had some great ideas.”

“Aren’t you glad you listened?” Bill stretched out, bones popping. “Oh man. Best doctor visit ever!”

Dipper got everything moved away from the bed, making a mental note to put it away later. He had Bill get up just long enough to remove the soiled blanket, folding it and putting it aside.

“We need to shower after that one,” Dipper commented, pulling his clothes off.

Bill nodded in agreement, waiting patiently for him to undress.

When Dipper was done, he walked over to him and wrapped an arm around his waist, offering a lollipop to him with his other hand. “Would you like a lolli-”

“Oh shut the fuck up.” Bill batted at him playfully.

But he accepted the candy nonetheless, taking it with him as they headed for the bathroom.


	7. Corruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt is... well, any kink I wanted! And I chose to do worship/church kink. So here we've got some prayer, blasphemy, and riding, pretty straightforward but enjoyable. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the smut week!

Lighting the last of the candles, Dipper got down on his knees, clasping his hands and bowing his head.

“My Lord, who art in heaven, blessed be thy name… I require your guidance. I have sinned, and for this I am deeply sorry… The devil has confused me and tried to lead me astray, but I am your faithful servant-”

A quiet bout of laughter from somewhere above made him pause, and he looked around suspiciously. When the room quieted again, he turned forward, continuing his prayer.

“I am your faithful servant, and I wish to be free of the devil’s torment. He has sent a demon to plague me, day and night, and I ask forgiveness for how I have submitted to it…”

“That’s a funny way of saying ‘fucked.’”

Dipper winced and said more loudly, “I am weak, oh Lord, but you are strong, and-”

“Now you’re just boring me.” Hands settled on Dipper’s shoulders, and he whipped around.

“Hello again, Father,” Bill said, and his appearance just about took Dipper’s breath away. He was draped in fine black silk, his dark skin covered with gold designs, and gold earrings dangled from his ears, his neck ringed with triangles. His devious blue eyes were locked on Dipper’s, intelligent and lustful.

Dipper stood and backed away. “Be gone, demon. I have grown wise to your tricks.”

Bill rose from his crouching position, letting Dipper see his full body, the lines of muscle under sleek skin, how the silk flowed across his form, hardly covering him. Instead it seemed to draw the eye right to areas such as the chest and groin. Dipper looked away, blushing.

“Why do you continue to fight me, Father Pines?” Bill circled him, and Dipper did his best not to watch his lithe legs, slipping out the sides of the silk. “Your desire for me is like a burning flame. Why not give in?”

“I am a man of God. I will not allow you to corrupt me anymore.”

“God is a lie and so is morality.” Bill pressed up against his backside, hands slipping up his front, brushing his robe open and untucking his shirt.

Dipper hunched his shoulders, heat already prickling in his body. “I am not listening to your blasphemy any longer.”

“You know I speak only truths.” Bill spoke directly into his ear, and Dipper shivered.

“Leave, demon,” Dipper said more firmly.

Bill lightly bit on Dipper’s earlobe. “I don’t think I will.” One of his hands moved down. “You desire me. You’ve allowed me to claim you. You are mine.”

“I made a mistake during a period of weakness. I do not belong to you.”

“Doesn’t matter if you were weak or not. You made your choice.” Bill’s hand cupped his groin. “You laid with a demon, Father, and your soul is condemned. Why not enjoy the situation?”

“God forgives all,” Dipper replied. “Even a transgression such as mine can be forgiven if I repent.”

“Mm, but your god also supposedly sees all, right? Which means he also sees the lust in your heart, how you enjoy my touches, how you don’t really want them to stop. You just want to keep up the front of an obedient holy man, but really…” Bill squeezed his hardening length, “You’re just as immoral as I, and you _like_ it that way.”

Dipper exhaled, hips twitching forward into Bill’s hand. He set his hands on the desk that was being used as his altar.

Bill rubbed him through his pants, before turning Dipper around and stripping his robe off. It was thrown aside, and Dipper hardly struggled as his shirt was removed, though he did slap Bill’s hands away from his pants.

“I’ll do it myself,” he scowled, kicking off his shoes and then working on his pants.

Bill smiled as he watched, letting his own clothing fall from his slender frame. Dipper’s breath caught, oh he was gorgeous. “How is it that such a dark creature can be so beautiful?”

“We exist to tempt man. Which means we are attractive in many ways. The way we talk, the way we look…” Bill stepped up to him, hands covering his as he slid his pants down. “The way we feel. Don’t think of yourself as weak for submitting to me. Few can resist our power.” He waited until Dipper was completely naked, then pressed up against him. “You are stronger than you know. And so intelligent… You could do so much if you renounce your pathetic idea of faith. Worship me, who you can see before you. Kneel for me, and kiss my toes as you profess your unending loyalty. And you will be greatly rewarded.”

Dipper shivered despite the heat of the other, and Bill ran his lips against his neck, inhaling.

“Mm, it’s so delicious when I make a priest submit to me… And one as devoted as you, no less. This is quite a treat.” He dragged his nails down Dipper’s back, and he moaned, pushing his body more firmly against Bill’s.

“What… what do you ask of me?” Dipper asked softly.

“Nothing except your loyalty. Accept me as your master and I will give you incredible gifts that other humans can only dream of possessing.”

“But, my church, my god, I can’t just betray them, I…”

Bill’s fingers wrapped around his throat, cutting off air. He choked. “You can and you will,” Bill said, voice dangerously low. “There will always be other sheep to lead the flock. Rise above. Join me, Dipper Pines, and leave them behind. Let them wallow in their ignorance. Through me, you may obtain true enlightenment.”

Dipper struggled, eyes squeezed shut, but Bill didn’t release him. He went limp, nodding in acceptance.

The demon loosened his hold, and when Dipper opened his eyes, the other petted his head. “Good boy. Now, why don’t I show you how to really pay tribute to a god?” He lifted him in his arms, and Dipper threw an arm around his neck to hold on as he was carried over to the bed. Bill sat him down and climbed over him, resting in his lap as he kissed him passionately.

Dipper eagerly kissed back, and the demon’s nails cut into his skin, drawing blood. Bill leaned back, lifting his hand to his mouth to lick the blood off, then biting at Dipper’s neck.

The human moaned, hands gripping desperately at Bill’s waist, moving his hips to try and get some friction. He could feel Bill’s hard cock against his, and he wanted so much more touch than what the other was giving him.

“Oh Father, I can taste your sin, and it is delicious,” Bill cooed, thrusting his hips down to meet the other, making him whimper. “Give yourself to me…” One of his hands slid down. “Confess your devotion, say out loud that you are mine…”

Dipper bit his lip, fingers kneading restlessly at Bill’s waist, and he felt Bill’s hand touch his tip, holding it up. Next thing he knew, the demon’s fingers were covered with lube and were slicking it up.

“Wh-what are you… Oh…” Dipper trembled as Bill eased himself onto his cock, sliding his arms further around the other and burying his face against his neck.

“There we go, isn’t that good? Mm, so big… You were saying?”

“Cipheres, you… I mean, I…” Dipper could hardly focus, it felt so good, Bill was so tight without any prior loosening, and he mindlessly thrust up into him.

“Yes, love?”

“I’m…” Dipper followed Bill’s rhythm, grunting as the other took hold of his hair, pulling on it. “I’m yours.”

Bill kissed him hard, teeth scraping his lips, before using his tongue to soothe over the bite marks. Dipper gave in to his ferocity, stomach muscles clenching as he rolled his hips up to meet him, feeling Bill’s arousal rubbing against him every so often. The demon was very in control, setting the pace, and all Dipper could do was obey. Bill's strong legs moved him up and down, and the metal triangles around his neck clinked softly with the motions.

“Now, priest, put that silver tongue of yours to work and pray to me,” Bill ordered.

Dipper had rehearsed what he wanted to say, but now he was finding it very difficult to recall any of it. He stammered out, “Bill, you’re… Nn, you are my master, the one and only god I need… I will look to you for guidance, you are wise and merciful, and- ah!”

Bill had yanked his head back. “Merciful? I don’t think so. Try again.”

“Y-you are to me, Master,” Dipper said quickly.

Bill considered it, then loosened his grip. His rhythm hadn’t faltered at all. “I suppose I am, but only because you’ve earned it. Keep going.”

“What more can I say about your glory? Hngh, you are everything, please heed my prayers, allow me to consult you for guidance, I will live by your words, do everything in your great name…”

“Mm, good. Your devotion pleases me, you sound so lovely, and I will be a kind master so long as you do as you’re told.”

“Yes, Master, yes!” Dipper held him tighter, slowing slightly as his edge came nearer and nearer, and Bill kept working him. The demon was so hot, body hugging him perfectly, Dipper was moaning with ecstasy, and then he felt Bill’s nails in the small of his back, cutting in the shape of a pentagram… “Fuck!” He thrust hard, spilling inside the other.

Bill arched, eyes slipping closed and a long groan escaping him as he finished too.

Dipper breathed deeply, resting his head against him.

Bill nuzzled him affectionately. “You’re my little lamb now.”

“And you’re my shepherd,” Dipper said quietly.

They sat together for a few moments, and then Bill pulled off him and pushed him over, crawling on top of him and yawning. “Mm, nice show of devotion.”

“You’re really big on the worship kink, huh?”

“What gave it away?” Bill giggled and peppered his face with kisses, and Dipper snorted before trying to meet some of them.

“It was fun,” Dipper said at last, rubbing his neck where he had been bitten. “I’m not religious but those kinds of roleplays always feel really wrong… And I kinda like that.”

“You’re a dirty little human.”

“And it’s all because of you.” Dipper glanced over at the candles, still burning, and said, “Think we should snuff those out?”

“Nah, they’re in jars, leave ‘em.”

With a yawn, Dipper turned over, quite ready to sleep. His partner spooned him, wrapping a protective arm around him, softly kissing his cheek.

“Goodnight, love.”

“Goodnight.”


End file.
